


I Want a Hippopotamus

by StarRise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/StarRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is just hoping for the impossible this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Hippopotamus

Title: I Want a Hippopotamus

Verse: G1

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Characters/ Pairing: Jazz, Prowl, mentions of other cannon characters

 

 

Prowl sighed as Jazz came bounding into his office, that silly song breaking the peace the Praxian had been enjoying. Resigning himself to the fact that he was not going to get any more work done until he discovered what had brought Jazz his way for the third time in a single shift he saved the work on his datapad and focused all of his considerable attention on the mech dancing around his office.

"And what can I do for you this time Jazz?"

He was ignored until Jazz completed his current song, finishing the entire thing with a flourish that ended with him in front of Prowl's desk. "I only like hippopotamuseses/ And hippopotamuses like me too!"

Bowing low as the final note faded, Jazz held the pose, waiting for some kind of response. When none was forthcoming he finally glanced up, and then straightened with a sigh. So, Prowl wasn't going to play along this time? Fine. Jazz would make it work.

With a bound he settled on the corner of Prowl's desk. "Whatcha doin'?"

Cool blue optics looked him over before Prowl answered. "Waiting to discover what has driven you to disturb me once again when I clearly asked you to allow me to work in peace after the last time you saw fit to visit me this shift."

The mech on his desk pouted for a moment. "Was just wanting to make sure that you were planning on coming to the party tonight."

Prowl sighed. He did not want to go the party. He was not a particularly social mech, and the group setting, with all of its chaos, organized or not, was not something that he enjoyed. But between all of Jazz's visits Prowl had been paid another visit. "Since I have been ordered to attend, I will be there this evening."

That wasn't exactly the answer that Jazz had been hoping for, but at least he was getting his wish. So instead of letting his true feelings show he put on a brilliant smile, visor flashing in honest happiness. "Great! I'll see ya then!"

Hopping off the desk he bounded for the door, humming the same silly song.

Distracted, Prowl called after him. "Jazz?"

"Yea Prowl?" Jazz stopped in the doorway, looking back.

"Why do you insist on singing that silly song? I fail to see the point." And it was most annoying to Prowl, someone who preferred to live in a world of order and sense.

"It is silliness Prowl. Humans like silliness. It makes them happy. But if ya look at it, it represents something else that humans value this time of year. Hope, and believing in the impossible."

Prowl considered the answer, optics skipping over Jazz before he nodded in acceptance. It was something that he was starting to see in the humans and in his fellow Autobots, even if he was just beginning to understand it.

"Later Prowl." With a cheeky wave Jazz left the Praxian to continue on his with work.

Hopefully he would be able to make Prowl see tonight. Jazz was hoping, and believing that Primus would give him a chance at the impossible.

*********

The music was going full blast and Jazz was still looking for Prowl to make an appearance. When the Praxian walked through the door he had signaled Blaster, and the communications expert and current party DJ switched the music over to a selection that Jazz had presented him with earlier that afternoon, along with specific directions.

If Prowl noticed the change in the music it didn't show, the mech working his way through the crowd. He didn't linger, but at the same time he did not spurn any of the greetings he was given, stopping to address each one with equal care and consideration.

If he spent a little extra time with Bluestreak, no one commented on it. After all, everyone knew that the gunner was a talker, and each of them had had been on the receiving end of that chatter at some point in time, and knew just how hard it could be to escape. Everyone also knew who had gone and sat with the young mech in the med bay after bad recharge cycles drove him to hurt himself, and who answered all of the young mechs questions patiently.

Some of them even knew who had seen the natural marksmech in the small Praxian and coaxed it out when Bluestreak was floundering around without a purpose or a reason. The same mech who would listen to all of Bluestreaks problems without judging and who would offer advice when the wisdom of age and experience could ease the way.

It was this mech that was impossible. It was this mech that Jazz believed in. It was this mech that- Primus help him- he hoped would actually notice _him_ tonight.

Casual, Jazz waited until Prowl had worked his way across most of the room before moving to place himself in the Praxians path.

"Energon Prowl?" He held up a glowing cube of midgrade, knowing that the Second rarely partook of anything more potent and wanting Prowl to join him.

The Praxian considered for a moment, then sighed. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well do something productive. Consuming his evening energon fulfilled those parameters, and as much as he was unwilling to admit it, he could tell that the energon Jazz was holding was of better quality than he was accustomed to and very tempting.

"I believe that would be an efficient use of my time." Prowl responded. Noting the expression on Jazz's face, quickly hidden but still noticed, Prowl added quietly without knowing why. "And a most pleasant one as well."

The smile that lit up Jazz's face rivaled the Christmas lights strung around the room as he guided the Praxian to an out of the way table, arranging things so that Prowl was seated with his back to the wall, shielding the sensors in his doorwings from the music and the crowded room.

Prowl accepted the energon, his eagerness slipping through enough that Jazz noticed and couldn't help but smile again. Settling back with his own cube he sipped slowly and started to work.

******

Before Prowl realized it he was on his second cube of energon, and he didn't even know where it had come from. Several joor had passed too, so his internal chronometer informed him. He should be irritated and wanting to get back to work. Or as late as it was he should be checking his messages and prioritizing them in order of importance to be dealt with the next orn before he went to recharge.

Instead he found himself contemplating the point that Jazz had made  and thinking that it might just have some merit. He was also surprised to find himself relaxed and actually...enjoying himself. Why? The energon was midgrade- good midgrade- but midgrade. The party was still going on around him full force. And the mech seated across from him...had been there since he had arrived.

The music changed abruptly, sweeping into something much louder than before, and causing Jazz to jump as well and look around at Blaster, visor dark in irritation.

The communications officer just shrugged and looked at Jazz helplessly. He had already ran the playlist that Jazz had given him twice and had been putting requests in a queue the whole time. He had to move on eventually.

Prowl suffered through the louder music and the growing noise of the mechs at the party for several kliks before Jazz could see that it was getting to him. Surely he had already stayed far longer than Prime had demanded he attend, and as the next song came to an end Jazz got to his feet and motioned Prowl towards the door.

Out in the hall he looked at the Praxian, visor hiding the gaze sweeping over the taller mech. "Sorry about that. Blaster likes music as loud as I do. And I didn' mean ta keep ya so long. I know ya got a lot ta do."

Light optics met his own, considering. After a moment Prowl nodded. He was nothing if not honest, and it cost him nothing to be truthful at the moment. "I had a pleasant time Jazz. I thank you for your company and your care."

The fact that Jazz had been paying extra attention to him all night had not been lost on Prowl, and he had an unusual desire to make sure that Jazz knew that Prowl was aware of this fact. The lightening of the other mechs visor told Prowl that Jazz had not expected him to notice and had certainly not expected him to say anything about it.

"Several of your points were rather thought provoking. Would you care to join me after second shift tomorrow to continue discussing them? I will provide the energon this time."

If his thanks had surprised him than his suggestion that they spend more time together broadsided Jazz to the point of temporary speechlessness. It took a klik or so for the saboteur to gather his wits again.

"Sounds like a plan ta me Prowl. See ya tomorra'."

"Tomorrow." Prowl agreed with another nod of his head as he turned away, already intent on making it to his quarters to recharge.

Jazz watched him go until the Praxian was out of sight around the corner. Then with a happy grin the black and white mech bounced back into the party, singing right along with the next song that chose to play.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. Only a hippopotamus will do..."


End file.
